


(You and I) Never Imagined

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: At the last minute i could not think of a title, F/F, Lena Luthor-centric, title is from a lyric of a song...credits to that i guess., took awhile to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: When, what, why and how Lena fell in love with her only friend in National City.





	

She wondered how it all started, when, and why did she fall for her, and what made her fall for this amazing girl that brings sunshine and color to her dark and gloomy life. Now, she has a friend. Now, she has Kara.

She accepted the life of a lone wolf, was what she felt like her destiny. Paths she did not even choose for herself - first for being a just a mere child without her family; second for being adopted by a new family, and a having a brother who wrecked havoc and killed a lot of civilians. It was not her choice to be that person.

She was forced to journey ahead rather than be still and be ridiculed of a surname that was placed next to her name when she was four. But who would have thought she was meant for something else - something wonderful, something great all along.

She decided to go to National City - a fresh start for her - ready for new beginnings because she reached the end of her journey back home in Metropolis.

 **When**. She was greeted by two eyeglasses-wearing individuals, Clark Kent, the reporter from The Daily Planet, and a younger girl whose eyes are the color of the sky and the sea to which she would not mind getting lost in them for the rest of her days.

She was being hunted by her past again. Could someone just give her a break? For crying out loud. A reporter from the Daily Planet was at her new office in a different city. And even tried to humor her about being surprised a Luthor would say something nice about Superman saving the day once again. And the girl, who was not a reporter as the girl claimed, and apparently from CatCo, tried to emphasize that another hero was there too - Supergirl. (Great, another Super.) So another media outlet is after her too now.

 **How**. She answered their questions are truthfully as possible. She was not a fan of lying. And surprisingly, the girl understood her of what she wanted to accomplish for her newly renamed corporation, for her new life in National City. Thank goodness, Kara Danvers, the girl she just met, did. She already had forgotten what that felt like - someone believing in her instantly. That made her heart beat a bit faster than usual.

 **What**. She had voiced out her desire of hopefully talking to the girl again. And Lena was glad Kara felt the same way. The girl who understood her felt the same way. She looked at her at bit longer than she should be together with a little smile reserved only for her. How beautiful her blue eyes were.

Again, a smile was brought to her lips when she saw Kara entering her office for an interview. For the fact that she was an official reporter now. She took pride on the possibility of Kara being a reporter was based on what she said to Kara the last time the girl was there. Of course, she would not ask Kara of her sudden decision on being a reporter. And they even dropped the formalities between them. That was quite a progress for their (blossoming, she hoped) friendship.

Lena even shared a project her company was working on since there were talking about aliens, and Kara did not seem to like it even after telling Kara why L-Corp was making such a device. She was mindful on Kara’s reaction, listened to what Kara had to say about it. There were not as nice as she had have hoped for. Kara was very Pro-Alien.

She was worried on how the article would turn out.

Again, Lena was surprised because of Kara, on Kara’s honesty about how she wrote the article at first. The reporter was severely critical about it, but her boss made her wrote it again, and it turned out to be a quite a good read. Something happened that made Kara changed her opinion. Lena was definitely glad about that whatever that was.

She ended up smiling again when she was around Kara. There was a certain level of comfort, of ease when Kara was around. She even shared something sentimental about her life to Kara, the person she just met in few occasions. And the CEO did not mind that at all.

For the fifth time, Kara was at her office again. And made a note to her secretary to let the reporter in whenever the blonde girl needed to speak to her. To that Kara was taken aback of the kindness Lena Luthor was extending to her.

A CEO of a company gave such privilege to a reporter when it came to visiting her. She considered Kara more than a mere acquaintance anyways.

Kara needed her help that was why she was there. Favor for a favor. That was their agreement as Kara thanked her for her help.

Lena was hoping this agreement would not be at the reason behind them finally being officially friends.

There was a time that Lena was the one who personally went to CatCo to invite her only friend, she could say that now, to a gala organized by her company. She felt so nervous. Lip being bitten, she anticipated Kara’s response.

She was so pleased of Kara’s answer. Kara felt honoured. Lena’s only friend felt honoured of her invitation.

She had been to distracted to finally mind to ask for the guy’s name who was standing too close for Lena’s liking to Kara -- “Mike of the Interns”. Lena thought if she didn't invite him maybe Kara would later on back out of her invitation. (And she would not want that to happen. She really wanted her only friend to be there with her.)

He was, from what it looked like, one of Kara’s friends. Lena needed to remind herself that Kara was not like her who only has one friend in this city. (Though, she noticed Kara did not want Mike to be there but too late, she already invited him. Damn it!)

She visited Kara again, now at the girl’s home. She stood by Kara’s door, knocking, unsure if Kara was even home. She nervously waited and was relieved that Kara was there. She instantly smiled when she greeted Kara.

Her reaction changed when she saw a familiar face inside, the one who saved her from the assassin, the agent. (Again, she was unnecessarily jealous of someone else Kara was close too. She should not feel like this but she does. First, that intern, now, this agent named Alex Dan--vers. Wait up-- Her expression calmed down when she heard the surname. How silly of her to feel jealous of Kara’s sister.)

It was the time for Kara to return the favor. Lena wanted to meet with Supergirl. She did not miss the worried look Kara gave her sister.

At her office, Lena took a little while longer to convince Supergirl. The hero of National City eventually agreed. She excitedly (sounding a bit proud) told her that she and Kara would be expecting her at the gala. Unknowingly, that would be a big problem for the hero who was also her friend, Kara.

At the party, she was glad Kara could come, and immediately asked if Kara saw Supergirl arrived at the party as well. And coincidentally, right after Kara replied to her, after she was distracted by a man she did not recognize as her guests, Kara was not at her side anymore, and Supergirl appeared in front of her. They briefly talked and flew away, then, Kara was at her side again and had expressed disappointment how she missed the chance to see Supergirl, “Golly!” At that, Lena furrowed her eyebrows. Something was off but she could not put a finger on it.

( _Potstickers at the this kind of party?_ Kara wondered. This was her kind of party then, she nodded as she picked up a few--okay, a lot of potstickers from the tray, even ate a piece as she grabbed some more.)

Lena wanted to help Supergirl defeat the bad guys so she hid under a table but got disturbed by--wait up, by the same guy earlier which distracted her with his mumblings but eventually helped her set up a device that would destroy the alien weapons.

And after that, sadly, she did not see Kara anymore. She had been too preoccupied when the bad guys arrived and started robbing her and her guests. And Kara was there as her guest. She wanted to keep Kara safe.

Lena should not expect Kara would text her or call her, or email her, to greet her on Thanksgiving. And would not admit to herself she was upset about it. And she could not bring herself to text or call Kara either. (Wounded ego?) (A finger hovering over the send button with a message typed in - “Happy Thanksgiving Kara!”) Oh well, she was used to celebrate Thanksgiving alone anyways. And her assistant greeted her first thing in that morning, which was nice.

She did not expect Kara to be at her office one morning interviewing about her and her mother -- their closeness (or lack there off), and their relationship in general.

She was honest as she would always wanted to be with Kara and told her how bad her relationship was with her mother. She was always lacking or fell short as a daughter. That they did not meet eye to eye on anything. Though, she expressed she hopes her mother was proud about her efforts she did from changing the Luthor Corp to L-Corp and its direction to be a force for good when Kara brought it up. And that did not sit well on her tongue. She came up with a reason to cut short the interview. She could not lie anymore to Kara. She had a gut feeling her mother was up to something bad.

 **Why**. It was already the New Year. She wondered for the longest time of why Kara had not come to interview her about what happened - saving the alien race in National City from her mother and CADMUS. (She helped Supergirl again. And this time, she did not even get a Thank You from the Super.) She figured Kara was the one who mostly does that in CatCo.

But she did not come this time. How she misses Kara dearly.

She concluded that Kara was a thief who unintentionally stole her heart from the moment they met. But she was so glad Kara did. She wondered if Kara knew what her effect on her. Her heart was Kara’s to take from the moment she found herself lost in those blue eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric actually of a song, "Could It Be?" by Christy Carlson Romano (yeah, Kim Possible). It is kind of a supercorp song (lena's POV). idk, give it listen.


End file.
